Wandering Spirits
by Mariasha1977
Summary: AU/Mary-Sue and Crossover with LOTR at one point. A girl on board the Dutchman? And Will Turner has a destiny to fulfill, in which he has to bring lost souls to their final resting place...all lost souls. Only then can his spirit rest in peace. In-Progres


**WANDERING SPIRITS**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, ships, places and rum bottles in this story. I just borrowed them with every intention of giving them back once I am done with them.

I am perfectly aware that this is a Mary Sue story, so there is no need to point that out in an eventual flame. I am also aware of the fact that this falling into a fandom has been done so many times that it probably does not need to be done again. Bad for you, I did it anyway. And since this an AU story I felt the need to alter some things, especially regarding relationships. So if you are a die-hard Will/Elizabeth fan, you will not be a happy cookie here.

It will start in the POTC fandom, but will end up in the LOTR fandom. It might not have a happy ending and it will definitely contain the death of some characters, if you have problems with that don't bother reading this.

Oh and if anyone does not think this story starts as utter crap…I am in need of a beta reader. Not being a native speaker of English so sucks sometimes.

Prologue: Lost and Found

The steady rhythm of the waves crashing against the ship was soothing him considerably. Whoosh, whoosh, whoosh. Like a heartbeat. He had learned to read the sea by its rhythm.

He himself was restless ever since he became captain of this cursed ship. Something was missing, something important and he could not point his finger as to what it could be.

When there was nothing else to do, than to wait for another task to be done it was worse. But the sea always managed to calm him down. Whoosh...it's alright, my boy. Whoosh...don't worry. Whoosh...soon, very soon.

Since he was not able to hear his own heartbeat any longer it was the only thing that kept him from going insane.

∞

"I am going to bed, Pebs! Wanna tag along?" The small Abyssinian only looked at her mistress with her large green eyes and meowed a little in response before she ran off to kitchen.

"Traitor, thy name is cat!" Carrie said laughing before she dragged herself out of the comfy chair into the cold bedroom. She quickly undressed, put her nightshirt on and jumped right into the bed.

"Decided to join me in the end, eh?" she asked the cat, who was slowly making her way towards the bed as well. After a quick chat with the pet Carrie fell asleep. It had been a crazy and exhausting day and she was really glad that she could leave it behind. The last thing on her mind before she drifted off completely was the thought of someone saying, "Soon, very soon."

∞

Getting up had never been her strongest point, but lately it even got worse. She felt the energy seeping out of her like water runs out of glass with a creek. Every day a droplet more. Her friends had all been complaining about her not really being there anymore, but she could not help it. Her mind was slipping every day a little more. Like she did not belong where she was.

Does going mad feel like this? It was not too bad. She heard the wind blowing, gulls crying, waves crashing and sometimes she could even smell the sea water and something else. Like wood that has been rotting for a while. As repulsing as that should have been, it wasn't. It was kind of comforting to her.

But that particular morning the crashing of the waves exceeded everything she experienced in the last few month and the smell of seawater was tickling her nose to the point of being nauseating. And she was cold...unbelievably cold.

"It is not nice waking up like this on what is supposed to be a glorious Saturday morning", she thought. "Waking up on a hard wooden floorboard in a dark room should not be in anyone's...wait a minute! I don't HAVE wooden floorboards in my flat and there is supposed to be at least a little light from the little nightlight." But there was nothing. Come to think of it her flat also did not have the tendency to sway.

"I'm probably just dreaming." After some minutes of only listening to noises around her, which consisted of the ever present waves and old wood creaking, Carrie decided she had had enough and slowly got up, trying to work her way around the space she was in. Which of course ended in her bumping into something hard and she let out a small yelp of hurt and surprise.

Suddenly the door was being pushed open and a middle-aged man with shoulder long brown, gray streaked hair and strange clothing was opening the door and stared at her. Carrie was so surprised that she did not even scream. The man though must have been shocked as well though, since he just closed the door very quickly again and after a while the fall of footsteps on the boards indicated that he went away.

"What do I do? What do I do? There is a man in my flat. If this is my flat at all!" She panicked a little until she soothed herself with the thought that this must be a dream, however realistic a dream it might be, it was just a dream. So she carefully sat down on the floor again and waited. Too afraid to open the door and find out what lay behind it.

∞

Will Turner was standing at the helm of the ship. Captain Will Turner he was now, having a ship of his own under his command. Strangely enough he was very peaceful today and the feeling of restlessness he inhabited for quite a while now had completely left him.

He felt his father approaching him. That was definitely one of the good points on being on this ship. Being able to build a relationship with his father was something special, especially after believing him dead for so many years. And they were getting along great so far. Will smiled to himself until he noticed the worried look of the face of the older man. While Bootstrap was seldom a man who let his emotion be displayed on his features, neither good nor bad ones, he now had a deep frown on his face.

"What's wrong Mr. Turner". Will, always been a man to stick to formality, always called his father like that outside the privacy of his own cabin.

Bootstrap hesitated. He was not sure how to approach his son with the news. Will might just think he had to close a look at a rum bottle. When he felt the questioning look of his son, he knew he had to find a way of telling him and telling him quickly, because once William Turner Jr. had set his mind on something, he was as stubborn as mule and did not let go until he got it. He was very much like his late mother in that.

"We might have a little problem, Captain." He finally started. Will quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of a problem is that, you cannot deal with it yourself?" He replied flashing his father a smile turning to fix some ropes behind him.

"My, someone is in a good mood today!" Bill thought before finally saying "Because the problem is wearing a dress, or rather not wearing a dress at the moment."

Will whirled around and stared at his father, who was starting to enjoy the situation with every minute more. "What do you mean not wearing a dress?" Will started weakly.

"Well, I went down to fetch some supplies from the pantry and..." You mean Rum?", Will interjected. "Yes, but that is not the point!" Bootstrap said. "Are you sure?" Will replied making a drunken motion à la Jack Sparrow and flashing his father a smile again.

"I am positive, because I did not have any rum today at all" the older man responded a bit slightly offended. "Anyway..." He continued, "as I was saying, I was on my way down to the pantry, when I heard a noise coming from your cabin. So I went to check what was going on in there and there was this girl..." Will was looking positively mortified now. "A girl? What girl? There is no girl on this ship. There has never been a girl on this ship! What is a woman doing in my cabin."

"Well, she was there anyway. And she looked quite shocked to see me, when I opened the door. She did not look like a threat to me, since she was only in nightgown anyway." Will did feel like sitting down now. A girl in his cabin, wearing only a nightdress. Either his father was going mad or something really not funny was going on. "You are aware that we have not made port in month now, father? His momentary state of mind let him slip the personal addressing. "How would she have gotten on the ship? In a nightgown none the less!"

"I have no clue son. We will have to ask her about that, eh?" Bill deadpanned.

Will looked at his father before straightening up and saying determinedly. "Exactly! We are going to questioning her!" And with that he went off in search of the trouble at hand.

∞

Meanwhile in the Captain's Cabin Carrie started drifting off to sleep again. After all she was really tired and she had the distinct feeling that she did not sleep much before she "woke-up" in this strange place. Strange place, yes! She had definitely decided that this was not her small flat in Wellington. She had the strange feeling that it was not even New Zealand anymore.

But as the exhaustion took her over, she could not care less. After all this was just a dream.

∞

Will Turner stormed down the way to his cabin, bumping into crew members from time to time not bothering with words of excuses. The men prone to witness their captain's strange behaviour merely shrugged. They have had stranger behaviour from their previous captain. Stranger behaviour which usually ended with a lashing and since Will was far more lenient a person, they were willing to forgive him his quirks.

Once the young man reached his cabin door he hesitated. He never had much to do with the other gender and he was not sure how to approach a woman that was half naked in your room. That thought sobered him up a little. After all he needed to know how she got there in the first place. So he entered the large cabin without further delay, grabbing the small oil lamp that was attached to the wall next to the door.

At first, when his eyes were still adjusting to the general darkness of the room. He could only make out a white form lying on the ground in front of his bed.

Carrie, who had woken up due to the rather noisy entrance of the younger Turner, was now fully alert and afraid again. Will noticed this and tried to speak as soothingly as possible in his own agitated state. "Who are you Miss and what are you doing in my cabin in your state of...dress?" He finally managed to ask.

The young Kiwi was quite taken aback though. Cabin? Did that mean she was on a ship and why did the voice of the man sound familiar to her? Only then she remembered his last question and she blushed. She was indeed in her night shirt, which was even though Grandma style that it was not really proper attire for outside her flat. She came out of her musings, when she heard the man asking her again. "Carrie. Carrie Atwater!" she finally said.

"Now that we have established your name Miss Atwater, care to explain how you came aboard my ship? Will questioned her again, getting his good nature back, feeling that there was no threat coming from the woman in front of him.

"I would, if I had a clue Mr., I mean Captain...? She let her voice drift off, when she realized that he did not give his name yet.

"Turner, Captain William Turner. Welcome on board the Flying Dutchman, Miss Atwater."

Her eyes widened and she felt herself getting unconscious.


End file.
